Padmé Amidala/Legendy
Padmé Amidala z Naboo (narozena jako Padmé Naberrie) je známá jako Její královská výsost královna Amidala Naboo od 33 BBY do 25 BBY a jako Její excelence senátorka Padmé Amidala z Naboo od 25 BBY do její smrti 19 BBY. Byla mladší dcera Ruwee a Jobal Thule Naberrie, starší sestra byla Sola Naberrie. Později se provdala za rytíře Jedi Anakina Skywalkera a stala se matkou Luka a Leii Skywalkerovic, dvou nejdůležitějších osobností historie Galaxie. Byla to babička Jainy, Jacena a Anakina Solo a také Bena Skywalkera. Její pravnoučata byla: Allana Solo (dcera Jacena), Nat, Kol a Cade Skywalkerovi. Padmé se stala demokratickothumb|left|232px|Královna Amidala z Naboou volbou Královnou Naboo. Jako královna odvážně osvobodila svůj lid během Blokády Naboo 32 BBY, tak se z ní stala jedna z nejrespektovanějších političek v Galaxii. 22 BBY byl Anakin Skywalker pověřen úkolem ochraňovat ji. A po bitvě o Geonosis se tajně vzali na Naboo. Senátorka se během Klonových válek účastnila spousty akcí, buď politických, nebo válečných. Přesto zůstala věrná svému manželovi a otěhotněla. Ke konci války začala pochybovat o Republice. 19 BBY se zúčastnila přerodu Galaktické republiky na Galaktické impérium. Podepsala s Bailem Organou, Mon Mothmou a dalšími senátory Delegaci 2000. Poté co Anakin zavraždil spoustu Jediů,ji přišel Obi-Wan Kenobi říct o Anakinově přetvoření na temného lorda. Odmítla mu uvěřit, a proto se vydala na Mustafar, aby našla svého manžela. Ten však v domění že ho zradila jí pomocí Temné strany Síly způsobil smrtelná zranění. Obi-Wan Kenobi ji dopravil do zdravotního střediska na Polis Massa, kde se dozvěděli, že ztratila vůli k životu. Ještě před svou smrtí stihla porodit dvojčata - Luka a Leiu. Ve svých posledních slovech se zmiňuje o tom, že v Anakinovi stále cítila dobro. Bohužel se nedožila jeho přerodu. Je pohřbena v Theedu, jako hrdinka svého lidu. I když zemřela mladá sehrála velkou roli v politice a Klonových válkách. Spolu s dalšími senátory byla zodpovědná za založení Povstalců. Životopis Dětství (46 - 33 PřBY) thumb|241px|Mladá princezna Amidala Padmé byla nejmladší dcerou Ruwee a Jobal Naberrie, starší sestra se jmenovala Sola. Narodila se roku 46 ABY, vyrostla v izolované horské vesničce, protože její rodiče svým dětem vštěpovali sebeobětování a péči o druhé. Když byla malá tak její rodina navštívila Theed a Padmé vystudovala nejlepší školu, se svými spolužáky si užívá výlety do Jezerního kraje. Ve svém mládí nabídla svou pomoc uprchlíkům, jako její otec a přestěhovala se do Shadda-Bi-Boran, aby pomohla místním lidem k úniku. Ovšem většin z těch uprchlíků zahynula, protože nebyli schopni přežít v jiném světě. Následně na to Padmé vstoupila do Zákonodárného programu pro mladistvé, kde se setkala s mladíkem jménem Palo. S ním si začala krátký nevinný románek, ale následně skončil, protože se z Pala stal umělec, a z Padmé politik. Nikdy nezapomněla na svou minulost či dětství, i když se dostala v dospělosti vysoko, vždy se vracela ke tradicím její planety a rodiny, považovla na to za malé poděkovaní rodičům. Ve svých osmi letech se připojila k Legislativě a v jedenácti se už z ní stal právoplatný učeň. Tehdy poprvé potkala Silya Shessaun její učitelku. Ty dvě se později znovu setkaly jako senátorky a sdílely silné přátelství. 33 ABY, když jí bylo 13 let se z ní stala Princezna Theedu, kde pomáhala králi Verunovi. Zde se zapletla s Ianem Lagem synem králova rádce. Obě rodiny však byly proti nim, všechno stejně skončilo, když Veruna abdikoval a Amidala začala usilovat o korunu. Její popularita a osobní odpor k Verunově politice potvrdila její vítězství a s Ianem se už nikdy nesetkala. Ačkoli byla nanejvýš talentovaná, stále byla nejmladší královnou, která byla na Naboo zvolena. Její rodné jméno bylo Padmé Naberrie, jméno Amidala bylo vládnoucí jméno. Jako královna Amidala byla drsná, ale jako Padmé byla soucitná a svéhlavá. Během její vlády jako královna a později jako senátorky měla Padmé své vlastní osobní služebné. Mladé ženy v přibližně stejeném věku a které jí byly podobné. Působily proto jako osobní strážkyně a učitelky. Tento post vymslela Padmé sama pro svou vlastní bezpečnost. Kapitán Panaka jí naučil, jak zacházet se zbraní a sám jí trénoval. V době kdy byla královnou byly její služebné: Yané, Sabé, Rabé, Eirtaé, Saché. Služebné, když byla senátorkou: Dormé, Codré, Versé. Později: Ellé, Moteé. Po zvolení za královnu si Padmé převzala jméno Amidala, a lid chtěl dokonce změnit ústavu, aby zůstala královnou. Královna (33 - 25 PřBY) Invaze Naboo thumb|268px|Královna Amidala během blokády NabooPět měsíců po tom, co byla zvolená královnou stanula Padmé před jedním z největších problémů v historii Naboo. Rozhodnutí Galaktického senátu ustanovilo daň pro obchodní cesty v Galaxii, Vícekrál Nute Gunray Obchodní federace tedy utvořil blokádu kolem Naboo. Jelikož se Naboo spoléhá na dovoz, tak blokáda měla okamžitě vyslat reakci do Galaktického senátu, aby daně zrušila. Královna Amidala zkoušela s Obchodní federací vyjednávat diplomatickou cestou, ale bylo to naprosto zbytečné. Vícekrál totiž naslouchal příkazům Dartha Sidiouse, který zašel tak daleko, že nechal najmout vojáky, aby zlikvidovali velvyslance kancléře Valoruma, které tajně poslal. K jeho smůle se však jednalo o rytíře Jedi Qui-Gon Jinna a jeho učedníka Obi-Wana Kenobiho, kterým se podařilo utéci. Krátce po jejich útěku Nute Gunray vyslal své vojáky na Naboo, jako invazi. Amidala se však odmítla dívat na boje na její planetě, ale Obchodní federace za žádnou cenu nechtěla uzavřít mír. Když Federace dobyla Theed a královna byla uvězněna v paláci, měla poblíž svou služebnou Sabé, která byla její dvojnicí. Podala jí instrukce, že nesmí podepsat s Federací smlouvu o okupaci Naboo, jinak by byli všichni uvězněni v táborech. Při cestě, kde zatkli Padméninu dvojnici, její služebné, Kapitána Panaku, Guvernéra Si Bibble, podařilo se uprchlým rytířům Jedi je osvobodit s pomocí Gunganga Jar-Jara Binkse. Ačkoli královna (dvojnice) nechtěla opustit svůj lid přijala nabídku od Jediů, aby letěla na Coruscant a nechala zde Guvernéra a 2 služebné. Při odlétání z planety však byla jejich loď málem zničena blokádou, naštěstí díky droidovi R2-D2 se jim to nepodařilo. I přes skoro zničení lodě se jim podařilo přistát na vzdálené planetě Tatooine. Padmé se přestrojila za služebnou a doprovázela Qui-Gona Jinna, R2-D2 a Jar-Jar Binkse do malého města Mos Espa najít potřebné součástky do lodě. Zde se porpvé setkala s devítiletým otrokem Anakinem Skywalkerem a úzké pouto, které si vytvořili jí zůstalo až do konce jejího života. Anakin jim nabídl, že když ho založí na závod kluzáků a on zvítězí, pak jim daruje své peníze a oni si budou moc koupit součstky do lodi a odletět na Coruscant. Ačkoli ho měla Padmé ráda pochybovala, že jejich osud má být v rukách toho chlapce. Uznala svou chybu, když Anakin závod vyhrál. Bitva o Theed thumb|left|276px|Královna Amidala během boje v paláci Po příletu na Coruscant pokračovala Amidala ve svém postu královny. Musela se tedy připravit na jednání v Senátu, senátor Palpatine, který pocházel ze stejné planety jí varoval před korupcí v Senátu, aby dokázal, že jí jen tak neposkytnou pomoc při záchraně jejího lidu. Jeho rada měla za následek, že v Senátu hlasovala o nedůvěře kancléře Valoruma. Za nedlouho byl sám Palaptine navrhnut místo jeho pozice a později vyhrál. Od té doby však královna odmítala jeho prosby, aby i nadále zůstala na Coruscantu a vrátila se raději na Naboo. Zde se opět spojila s Qui-Gonem Jinnem a navrhla, že by se měli spojit s Gungany, se kterými měli v minulosti špatné vztahy. Jejich cesta vedla skrz bažiny, doprovázena byla dvěma rytíři Jedi a malou královskou gardou. Během cesty se však její skupina musela vypořádat se skupinou droidů, a tak se královská garda musela rozlést po celé bažině. Nakonec se Amidale podařilo spojit se s Gungany na jejich posvátném místě. S vůdcem Gunagnů - Boss Nass - hovořila místo Padmé její dvojnice Sabé. Snažila se je přesvědčit, aby se s nimi spojili a pomohli porazit Obchodní federaci. Avšak po tom, co Amidala vycítila, že by k smíru nedošlo, rozhodla se že odkryje svou pravou identitu, jako důkaz důvěry. Nass nakonec souhlasil, oba zpřátelené národy tedy začaly řešit mnohem závažnější problémy: Blokádu Naboo. Tehdy Amidala nadnesla návrh: ona a její garda vtrhnou do paláce a zatknou Vícekrále, zatím co Gunganské pozemní jednotky budou bojovat s droidy. Celá akce byla nakonec úspěšná díky Anakinově akci, která zničila Kontrolní loď droidů. Ovšem ani tato akce se bohužel neobešla beze strát. Qui-Gon Jinn byl zabit Darth Maulem. Právě touto akcí si Padmé získala nesmírnou popularitu u svého lidu, a během Oslav se oficiálně Gungani a Nabooané spřátelili. Nově zvolený kancléř Palaptine přijel na Naboo v doprovodu dvou rytířů Jedi. Po oslavách mluvila Padmé s mistrem Yodou, který byl jako člen Rady Jedi ve spojení s novým kancléřem. Zeptal se jí jestli by mohla udržet tajemství o Sithech. 25 ABY skončil Amidalin 2. vládnoucí termín co by královny. Ovšem spoustu lidí chtělo navrhnout změnu v ústavě, aby mohla vládnout i 3. období. Ona se však držela svého přísloví, že popularita do politiky nepatří. Nakonec Amidala přenechala svůj trůn své nástupkyny Královně Jamillii. Senátorka (25 - 19 PřBY) thumb|282px|Senátorka Padmé AmidalaAčkoli Padmé plánovala opustit politiku, jako dříve její sestra Sola, královna Jamillia jí ustanovila senátorkou Naboo v Galaktickém senátu. Kupodivu se její kariéra změnila. Stále si však dokázala udržet smysl pro módu a časté převlékání se. Patřilo to však mezi odměny, jakožto zástupce planety. Nikdy neztratila respekt k panovníkovi Naboo. Vstoupila do Senátu ve stejném roce, jako senátor Rush Clovis. Ti dva se stali velice blízkými, ale nakonec Padmé vztah ukončila, protože si myslela, že by bylo neprofesionální v něm pokračovat. Clovis to vzal velmi špatně, a tak se rozešli bez jakéhokoli kontaktu. I přes to, že dávala přednost bydlení na Naboo, rozhodla se žít v malém bytě na Coruscantu v Senátorském apartmánovém komplexu. Byt byl v porovnání s ostatními hodně skromný, ale za to měl vlastní přistávací plošinu a Padmé ho zaplnila spousty doplňků z její rodné planety. Brzy se z ní stala předsedkyně proti rostoucí síle Separatistů. Věřila, že případné násilí by jen vyvolalo další násilí z jejich strany. Proto byla zvolena jako hlavní zastupitel Loajalistického výboru, který radil kancléři během Separatistické krize. Patřila tak do skupiny republikových senátorů, kterým se nepodařilo se Separatisty vyjednat mír - z důvodu častných teroristických atentátů. Padmé podezřívala hraběte Dooku - vůdce Separatistů a bývalého rytíře Jedi, který chtěl útoky zmařit jakékoliv vyjednávání. Atentáty V roce 22 ABY se jí neznámí atentátníci pokusili zabít a ona pevně věřila že je za tím hrabě Dooku. Ve skutečnosti za nimi stála lovkyně Zam Wessel, která zabila Padménny služebné - Cordé a Versé - a několik dalších bodygárdů při příletu na Coruscant. O několil hodin později Amidala vystoupí v Galaktickém senátu, kde všechny obeznámí s pokusem jí zabít a kritizuje své vrahy, kteří podle ní patří k Válečnému jednání, kterými silně opovrhuje. Po krátké poradě s kancléřem Palaptinem se členové Loajalistů a rady Jedi ( včetně mistra Yodou a Mace Windua ) rozhodli, že senáorka bude pod ochranou Jedi, zatím co se bude calé věc vyšetřovat. Padmé však stále věřila, že za tím vším stojí hrabě Dooku, ale Jediové nevěřili, že kdysi bývalý Jedi by byl schopen takového činu. Později toho dne se Padmé shledala se svými dávnými přáteli - Obi-Wanem Kenobim a jeho učedníkem Anakinem Skywalkerem, kteří byli určeni pro její ochranu. Po druhém pokusu zabít ji, rada Jedi nařídila Anakinu Skywalkerovi, aby senátorku doprovázel na její rodnou planetu Naboo, mezitím co bude Obi-Wan Kenobi celou věc prošetřovat. Aby jejich odlet nevyvolal pozdvižení byli nuceni cestovat v utajení na nákladní lodi. Mezitím spolu vedli rozhovor, kde Anakin hovořil o tom, jak pro jeho matku musel být jeho odchod bolestný. Ve snaze ho utěšit Padmé prohlsila, že pro své děti by udělala stejnou věc, protože by dostali šanci na lepší život. Na Coruscantu se snažil odlet senátorky utajit, proto zde zůstal kapitán Typho a její další služebná Dormé . Po tom co se na Naboo setkala s královnou Jamilliou se Padmé s Anakinem rozhodli vycestovat do Jezerního kraje, kde měla rezidenci její rodina, a kde se ti dva do sebe zamilovali. Byla to zakázaná láska. Padmé prohlásila názor, že by jim mohl zkomplikovat jejich kariéru a navíc to bylo v rozporu s kodexem Jedi, a to bylo pro ně velké riziko. Návrat na Tatooine thumb|left|304px|Senátorka Padmé Amidala na TatooinuPo tom co měl Anakin sen o smrti své matky se Padmé rozhodla doprovázet ho na Tatooine, aby ji mohl zachránit. Zde však zjistlili, že se Shmi za jeho nepřítomnosti provdala za farmáře Cliegga Larse. Ten ho musel informovat o tom, že jeho matku unesli před zhruba měsícem Tuskeni a po tom co jí bezúčelně hledali se domnívali, že je mrtvá. Anakin však neztratil víru a vydal se jí hledat. Během toho se dozvěděl, že má nevlastního bratra Owena, který se nakonec bude starat o jejich syna Luka. Anakin se vrátil následujícího rána a v náruči nesl svou mrtvou matku. Její smrt ho velmi rozrušila, a dokonce Padmé přiznal, že celou vesnici pozabíjel. Ačkoli jí to hodně šokovalo dokázala mu porozumnět a utěšila ho tím, že nenávidět je lidské. Při pohřbu Shmi dostal R2-D2 zprávu od Obi-Wana Kenobiho. Bitva o Geonosis thumb|286px|Padmé během bitvy o Geonosis Potom co se rozloučili s rodinou Larsů si přehráli zprávu, z které pochopili, že jejich přítel Obi-Wan Kenobi je ve vážném nebezpečí na Geonosis . Zpráva také potvrdila účast hraběte Dooku na atentátech spáchaných na senátorku Amidalu. Snažil se tím shromáždit její nepřátele a Vícekrále Obchodní federace Nutana Gunraye se snažil připojit k Separtistickému hnutí. Mistr Mace Windu podporoval Anakinův nápad přidat se k senátorce a zachránit svého mistra, protože jedině tak mohl zároveň ochránit i Padmé. Po příjezdu na Geonosis se však zamotali do továrny na droidy, kde by byla Padmé určitě zabita nebýt R2-D2. Doridy je chytili. Vůdce Geonosisanů - Nejvyšší Poggle - je odsoudil k smrti. Oba převezli do arény, kde se Padmé konečně otevřeně přiznala Anakinovi ke své lásce a políbila ho. Později byli v aréně přvázáni ke kamennému sloupu a zároveň na ně byly vypuštěny 3 příšery, které je měli zabít. Mezitím co se Separatisté a Geonosisani dívali, Amidala, Anakin a Obi-Wan Kenobi nebojácně bojovali s příšerami. Padmé se však dostala ze svých pout a vylezla nahoru na sloup. Když si jí Obi-Wan všiml prohlásil: " Zdá se, že je nad věcí." Během boje se svou příšerou ale utrpěla vážné zranění. Dokázala zahnat bolest a spojila se s Anakinem v úsilí opustit arénu. V tom okamžiku zasáhl mistr Windu s ostatními Jedii jim pomohl v útěku. A tak 3 vězňové bojovali společně v Bitvě o Geonosis, kde se opět Padmé předvedla v boji s blasterem. Amidala a Jedi nastoupili na klonovou lod, kterou později zasáhla Separatistická zbraň a Padmé spadla. Jeden klonový voják jí pomohl a společně vyhledali její dva zraněné přátelé po boji s hrabětem Dooku, který utekl. Sám Anakin přišel o pravé předloktí. I přes vítězství Republiky se však rozpoutaly Klonové války. Tajná svatba s Anakinem thumb|left|214px|Padmé a Anakin se tajně berou na NabooPo Bitvě o Geonosis byla Padmé s Anakinem a Obi-Wanem převezena do chrámů Jedi. Ještě před tím než jí mohli lékaři vyléčit její zranění chtěla vidět Anakina. Hlavní doktor jí s ním dovolil mluvit. Jenže než se tak stačilo stát zastihl ji Obi-Wan a řekl jí ať raději odejde. Té noci se Amidala vrátila do svého bytu, kde ji překvapili Obi-Wan s mistrem Yodou. Obi-Wan totiž vytušil její city k Anakinovi a požádal ji ať se neplete do Jediských věcí. Amidala tehdy zalhala a řekla, že její vztah k Anakinovi je čistě přátelského rázu a jako důkaz chtěla, aby jí Anakin doprovodil na Naboo. Zde se ti dva tajně vzali v Jezerním kraji za účasti C-3PO a R2-D2, kteří byli bráni a svědky. Od toho okamžiku se Padmé jmenovala Padmé Amidala Skywalker ačkoli nikdy nezveřejnila jméno svého manžela. Nikdy své jméno nezačala používat. Jako jediný důkaz jejich manželství byla listina, kterou oba podepsali, a která byla uložena do archivu. Bývalý velitel její ochranky - kapitán Panaka - se k té listině dostal. Ihned o tom informoval Palpatina, který v budoucích letech využil této informace ke svému účelu. Klonové války (22 - 19 PřBY) Se začátkem války byla Padménina diplomacie přemožena zbraněmi a násilím. Pokračovala v pátrání po Separatistech, kteří jí tím nutila zůstat v hlavním světě. Jen zhřídka viděla svého manžela, který se stále držel v hlavní linii se svým mistrem Obi-Wanem Kenobim a klonovými vojáky. Stále musela udržovat jejich sňatek v tajnosti a často byla vyděšená z jeho činů avšak měla o něj velký strach. O 4 měsíce později cestovala s mistrem Yodou na lodi, kde mistr ucítil nerovnováhu v Síle přicházející na planetě Ilum. Navzdory protestům kapitána Typha doprovázela Padmé Yodu na planetu a pomáhala mu při záchraně Luminary Unduly a její žákyně Bariss Ofee. Po boji s droidy s pomocí R2-D2 a C-3PO se jim to podařilo. Během klonových válek byla Amidal svědkem rozpadu demokracie v Republice. Jenže nevydržela jen tak sedět a tomu všemu přihlížet. Proto doufala, že může pomoci i jinak. Amidala se tak připojila k Bailovi Organovi, ke kterému se přidala Sheltay Retrac, aby odhalili senátora Bezze Drexxe v uplácení Nezávislých států a napomáhání Separatistům. Dále musela senátorka čelit falešným obviněním, že ona vlastně započala Klonové války na Geonosis . 20 ABY se sešla s Anakinem, Obi-Wanem a Siri Tachi na planetě Genian, která byla vůči válce neutrální. Separatisté v té době vynalezli důležitý průlom kódů, jehož vynálezcem byl Talesan Fry, se kterým se Obi-Wan již setkal. Teď však zbohatl díky bohatému obchodu na Genianu. Po dlouhém přemlouvání, aby Fry dal zařízení Republice na něj zaůtočila skupina nájemných lovců. Fry tedy doprovodil senátorku a Jedie na Azur, odkud Republika dokázala vyhnat Separatisty. Zde Amidala a Tachi sledovali mága, zatím co Obi-Wan a další Jedi s Fryem od něj zahnali útok. Padmé nakonec musela loď pilotovat sama, protože Tachi skočila na loď mága. Nakonec se jim podařilo úspěšně Mága zatknout, ale Tachi bohužel zemřela. Odloučení od manžela O několik měsíců později, na Coruscantu, sledovala svého manžela do hlubin planety, samozřejmě skrývala svou identitu. Anakin si nejdříve myslel, že je to někdo, kdo ho chce zabít. Zatáhl jí ted do temné uličky, kde však odhalil její skutečnou identitu. Políbili se, ale zároveň museli dávat pozor, aby je někdo neviděl. Padmé hned začala plakat. Anakin se náhle naštval, protože už měl dost všeho toho skrývání ohledně jejich sňatku. Ztěžka se jí podařilo ho uklidnit a pak se opět políbili. Tehdy byli přerušeni C-3PO, který hledal svou paní. Droid se Anakinovi zdál jiný a Padmé mu řekla, že ho nechala pozlatit. Anakin se následně opět přidal k Obi-Wanu Kenobimu, aniž by věděl, že mu Rada udělila titul rytíře Jedi. Brzy po tom Padmé dostala jeho padawanský copánek, jako upomínku. Umítila ho do krabice s dalšími věcmi, které ji Anakin dal. Poslala R2-D2, aby mu doručil zprávu, jako poděkování. Později během války dostal Anakin volno ( kvůli akci na Vnějším okraji ), a tak oba odletěli na Naboo. Ovšem cesta netrvala dlouho, protože Obi-Wan začal něco tušit, a tak požadoval, aby ho učedník doprovázel za Asajj Ventress, která byla stoupenec hraběte Dooku. Anakin, který doufal že temného lorda sám zabije se nechal Padmé přesvědčit, aby jel. V průběhu akce mu však byla způsobena jizva na tváři. Anakin tedyodcestoval zpátky na Naboo za Padmé, kde spolu strávili noc, neviděli se hodně dlouhou dobu. Mise na Ziggolu Jak válka pokračovala stala se Padmé členem bezpečnostního výboru, kde spolupracovala se svým přítelem z Alderaanu Bailem Organou. Když se válka přesunula i na Coruscant byl vážně zraněn i Obi-Wan Kenobi, nejvyšší kancléř Palpatine je vzal na místo, aby jim ukázal válku z první ruky, protože doufal že o to rychleji by schválili bezpečnostní opatření pro ostatní planety. Tato událost vytvořila velmi pevné přátelské pouto mezi Padmé a Bailem, a když z jeho planety přišly informace o útocích Sithů, některé je jí sám předal. Ačkoli Organa mluvil o tom, že by rád nějak pomohl řádu Jedi, tak je Obi-Wan Kenobi ihned změřil, ale dal senátorovi na sebe kontakt a vrátil se do chrámu Jediů. Jakmile dostal Organa další informace dostával se krůček po krůčku k Sithské planetě - Ziggole - on a Kenobi se rozhodli najít cokoli nebezpečného, co by se tam mohlo skrývat. Jenže poté co se tam zdrželi déle než kdokoli jiný předpokládal, mistr Yoda navštívil Padmé v jejím bytě a po tom dostal skrz Sílu signál o pomoc. Jenže vábení Temné strany Síly, které ze Ziggoly vyzařovalo bylo pro každého Jedie neodolatelné, tak Yoda požádal senátorku, aby vzala s sebou dva muže a odletěli tam. Padmé okamžitě souhlasila. Odletěla s kapitánem Korbelem ještě té noci a úspěšně zachránila Organu i Obi-Wana a všechna Temná Síla byla na planetě zlikvidována. Jednání s Hutty thumb|left| Padmé během jednání s HuttyZatím co Anakin zaučoval nového padawana - Ahsoku Tano - hledala Huttova syna Rotha na Tethu. Amidala se setkala s jeho strýcem na Coruscantu. Za cíl si kladla, aby začal sympatizovat s Jedii a vydal jí kontakt na Jabbu, který věřil, že Republika unesla jeho strýce. Bohužel neměl vůbec chuť sdělovat senátorce nějaké informace, a tak byla Padmé násilím vyvedena z jeho pokoje. Jenže jeden vynalézavý senátor jí umožnil poslouchat, když mluvil se samotným hrabětem Dooku. Když poslouchala jejich rozhovor zjistila, že Ziro měl příbuzné u Separatistů. Výměnou za informace chtěl unést Jabbova syna a Jedie obvinit z jeho vraždy: čin, který měl za následek jeho smrt, Ziro se stane vůdcem Huttů. Bohužel však Padmé ve svém poslouchání byla přistižena a hrabě Dooku dostal nápad, že její hlava by mu usmířila Nuta Gunraye. Byla tak vzatá do vazby, bojoví droidi jí vzali blaster a komplik. Ovšem senátorce se podařilo jednoho droida přechytračit a dostala zpátky svůj komplik, a tak se C-3PO pdařilo jí najít. Droidům sdělila, že se necítí dobře. Kvůli tomu Ziro plánoval, jak se jí zbavit, ale v posledním okamžiku 3PO se dokázal zbavit stráží a zachránil jí. Zničili všechny droidy a chytily Zira. Amidala pak kontaktovala Jabbu, právě když Anakin s padawanem chtěli unést Rotta. Ačkoli se Padmé podařilo, aby Ziro o všem pověděl Jabbovi, tak on jim slíbil, že jim to jednou vrátí. Padmé proto vyrazila s Anakinem a jeho padawanem vyjednávat mír s Hutty, kteří dovolili Republikovým lodím kotvit v jejich prostoru, a tak Separatisté neměli žádnou výhodu. Odpor Přes veškeré úsilí Jar-Jar Binkse se do Padméniných rukou dostala informace ohledně bezpečí Anakina. Cena za tuto informaci byla taková, že se Padmé musela na HoloNetu ukázat s Rodianem. Padmé thle záležitost později předala kancléři Palpatinovi, který ji odmítl a zvolil raději diplomatičtější cestu, která byla důležitáve válce: Republika bude kontaktována Bankovním klanem, který se veřejně hlásil ke své touze zradit Separetisty, a právě tohle měla za úkol Padmé. Na místo srazu dorazila v hyperprostoru, ale Padmé a C-3PO zjistili, že jsou uprostřed válečné bitvy mezi Republikou a Separatisty. Ti věděli o tajném vztahu senátorky s jedním hlavním velitelem jednotek - Anakinem Skywalkerem, proto Darth Sidious zařídil ve svém druhém já - Palaptinovi - aby Padmé byla v boji chycena generálem Grievousem, takže Anakin přestal bojovat se Separatisty. Ačkoli se Padmé uprostřed boje dařilo dobře, její manžel a ostatní Jediové, tak zaznamenali velké nesrovnalosti v Síle díky separatistické zbrani Malevolence. Nakonec Padmé odmítla se Separatisty vyjednávat a poradila Jediům, aby v útoku pokračovali. Její manžel byl však proti, přesně jak hrabě Dooku předpokládal. Na lodi došly Padmé motory, a tak se tam za chvíli objevil samotný generál Grievous a odvedl je. Loď později explodovala a zabila ho. Senátorka byla překvapena, když ho viděla přežít, a tak se raději se svým droidem vypařili, protože se po nich za pár okamžiků začal Grievous ptát. Samozřejmě se mezitím pokoušeli tajně spojit s Republikou, ale byli přerušeni generálem. Naštěstí si jich nevšiml. Padmé proto byla nucena spojit se ještě jednou - tentokrát s Anakinem Skywalkerem. Od něj se dozvěděla, že Obi-Wan Kenobi už plánuje, jak jí dostat z nepřátelské lodi. thumb|318px|Padmé s Anakinem na MalevolenceDvě skupiny dorazily do bodu v půli cesty k nim. Obi-Wan dal dohromady Padmé a Anakina a C-3PO s R2-D2. Zatímco byl Obi-Wan nucen zachránit druhou skupinu, záchranný štít zůstal nedotčený. Anakin s Padmé si udělali cestu k mostu, kterým se dostali k zařízení, který donutil loď nabourat do měsíce. Obě mise se povedli a skupině se podařilo včas zmizet z Malevolence. Grievous se během doby, co se loď pohnula k měsíci snažil zničit republikové jednotky. Těsně před střetnutím se loď sama zničila. Se ztrátou Malevolence musel Grievous uprchnout a Amidala se svými spolenčníky byla v pořádku. Rodijská mise thumb|left|306px|Padmé během Rodijské mise Na Rodiu cestovala Padmé s C-3PO a Jar-Jarem Binksem, aby přemluvili jejího dávného přítele - senátora Onacondu Farra - aby zůstal věrný Republice. Bohužel po jejím příjezdu se Padmé dozvěděla, že Farr slíbil svou soustavu Separatistům kvůli poskytnutí potravin ( které mu Republika neposkytovala ). Padmé pak byla uvězněna a všichni napjatě očekávali příjezd Nutana Gunraye mezitím co C-3PO mělo být zničeno a Jar-Jar Binks se snažil utéci. Na její lodi našel Jediiské roucho, a tak chtěl své pronásledovatele zmást, že je rytíř Jedi. Jakmile všichni uvěřili, že na planetě je skutečný Jedi, tak Padmé mohla utéci od svých věznitelů. Senátorka znovu oživila C-3PO a byla zděšená, když se dozvěděla, že onen Jedi je vlastně Jar-Jar Binks. Padmé se ale zase dostala do problémů, když vícekrál dorazil na planetu a opět ji chytil. Ačkoli Jar-Jar a jeho společník Kwazel Maw způsobili mezi gardou zmatek, tak se jim nepodařilo senátorku osvobodit. Navíc byl Nute Gunray jistý, že Farr chce svou dávnou přítelkyni zachránit, ale netušil že oba senátoři se ho pokoušeli dostat po celou tu dobu. Za pár okamžiků přiletěla Republiková loď a vícekrál byl zatčen. Farr se Padmé omluvil za svou krátkou zradu. Ta však věděla, že i když je Rodia téměř nepodstatná pro Republiku, tak je mu velice zavázána. Krátce po zatčení Vícekrále se však Separatistům podařilo ho osvobodit a byl předán hraběti Dooku. Zatčení hraběte Dooku Krátce po Rodijské misi najala Republika piráta Honda Ohnaka, aby pomohl chytit Separatisty, hlavně hraběte Dooku. To že byl Sithský lord zcela podkopalo víru, že by ho piráti mohli dopadnout. Padmé se radila s kancléřem Palpatinem a poradila mu, aby poslal dva rytíře Jedi, kteří měli dosvědčit, že výkupné pro piráta bylo skutečně doručeno v pořádku. Když Anakin Skywalker a Obi-Wan Kanobi dorazili na radu k Padmé dozvěděli se, že Dooku zničil gang onoho piráta. Následkem poslal kancléř senátora Kharusse a Jar-Jar Binkse k samotnému hraběti. Jenže pirátský gang zradil a vzal oba Jedie, jako rukojmí. Byli však zachráněni Jar-Jarem. Akce však měla za následek smrt senátora Khauruse a útěk hraběte. Ohrožení domova thumb|left|292px| Amidala vítá královnu Neeyutnee Nedlouho po Dookuově zatčení byla Padmé povolána královnou Neeyutnee zpátky na její domovskou planetu Naboo. Královna totiž odhalila skupinku separatistických bojových droidů, a tak od Padmé požadovala, aby přemluvila Senát nebo radu Jedi, aby jim pomohli. Bohužel k tomu byl zapotřebí mnohem závažnější důkaz. Proto se Padmé rozhodla že se vydá hledat na planetě důkazy, které by přítomnost Separatistů potvrdily, byla však chycena droidem. Po následujícím znečištěném proudu vody narazila Padmé s Jar-Jarem Binksem na padající dveře, které však nešly otevřít. Během jejich pokusů o zprovoznění dveří byli obklíčeni bojovými droidy a následně chyceni. Oba byli předvedeni před separatistického vědce - Nuvo Vindi - který odhalil dlouho vymřelou chorobu nazvanou Modrý stín a plánoval ji vypustit do Galaxie. Naštěstí brzy po jejich zatčení na planetu přiletěl Obi-wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker ve snaze senátorku zachránit. Ahsoka Tano se spojila s gunganskou pastýřkou Peppie Bow a společně lokalizovaly laboratoř doktora Vindiho. Jediové s pomocí klonových vojáků pak byli schopni zachránit oba vězně a předvést Nuva Vindiho před soud. Bohužel když chtěli šíleného vědce převést na Coruscant objevila Padmé s klony jednu z jeho virových bomb, která pokud by pada do špatných rukou mohla by přinést zkázu celé Galaxie. Jak očekávali virus se dostal do rukou Separatistů díky droidovi patřícímu Vidinovi, který utekl z laboratoře. Málo bojivých droidů pak začaly zneškodňovat východy v naději, že nebezpečný virus pronikne do atmosféry Naboo. Zbývající republikové jednotky začaly droidy zabíjet, aby mohli uniknout. Zatímco na ně útočily droideky Padménin ochranný oblek byl porušen a senátorka se nakazila virem. To jí však nezabránilo v boji a nakonec byl i ten poslední droid zneškodněn. Amidala s Ahsokou Tano kontaktovaly Anakina s Obi-Wanem, aby neotevírali laboratoř kvůli uvolnění viru. Přenos byl však přerušen a Padmé už byla smířena se svou smrtí, ale její manžel jí nehodlal nechat osudu. Po chvilkové hádce dva klony zemřeli nakaženi virem. Později Padmé řekla že doufala, že by jejich oběti přinesly klid a mír v Galaxii s čímž Ahsoka souhlasila. Krátce na to ale i ona sama ztratila vědomí opět kvůli viru. Než však obě mohl vir zabít Anakin se svým mistrem přinesl protilátku, kterou uvolnili do atmosféry i do samotného vesmíru. Takže byli všichni před virem v bezpečí. thumb|312px| Senátorka Amidala během mise na Cato Neimoidě Okupace Mandalory V roce 22 PřBY Mandalorská vévodkyně Satine Kryze odletěla na Coruscant, kde chtěla požádat Senát, aby odvolal armádu z planety. Senátorka Amidala byla přítomna během zasedání, když se v Senátu objevil hologram ministra Jereca, který hovořil proti její vládě, zeptala se jí jestli ho zná. Hned po tomto zasedání kancléř Palpatine byl obeznámen se smrtícím bombardováním na Kalevale. Později Padmé oznámila Obi-Wanu Kenobimu a Satine, že jejich návrh byl zavrhnut a Senát posílá na Mandaloru armádu, která zde má pomoci místní vládě. Posléze Padmé nahrála pomocí hologramu ministra Jereca, který se spojil s vévodkyní a ujednal v Senátu, že by Republika neměla na planetu posílat vojáky. Incident Zilla Beasta thumb|left| Senátorka Amidala s Mon Mothmou po vraždě senátora Ferra Po bitvě u Malasteru byla Amidala informována, že Obi-Wan Kanobi dovezl na Coruscant Zilla Beasta v naději, že by mohla využít vztahu s Anakinem a kancléřem k tomu, aby bylo toto nevinné stvoření propuštěno. I když se mohla setkat s oběma, tak k tomu nemohlo dojít, protože Zillo unikl ze svého vězení a v hněvu zaútočil na Budovu Senátu, kvůli osobní mstě kancléři. Všichni tři - následováni droidy C-3PO a R2-D2 - chtěli uniknout kancléřovým vznášedlem. Ale než k němu dorazili, tak se Zillo dostal až k nim a začal Palpatina škrtit. Padmé mezitím málem spadla ze střechy budovy avšak byla zachráněna svým manželem. Po té pomohla jemu, Yodovi a Aayle Secuře rozšířit nebezpečný toxin, který měl Zilla odradit, což se úspěšně povedlo. Stávka 19 ABY byla Padmé přítomna na Coruscantu, když Generál Grievous se Separatistickou armádou zaútočil na hlavní město a během útoku unesl samotného kancléře Palatina. Ačkoli již čekala dítě prokázala se Padmé jako boje schopná a pomohla evakuovat celý bytový komplex. Později jí pomohla Rada Jedi, která poslala Shaak Ti a Stass Allie. Společně s Bailem Organou a Mon Mothmou získala menší vznášedlo, které je vzalo do jednoho senátorského komplexu. Během cesty byla trojice senátorů přinucena bojovat s droidy, kde Padmé opět šikovně bojovala s blasterem. Poprvé byl Palpatine zachráněn a Grievous musel kapitulovat na Coruscant v doprovodu Obi-Wana Kanobiho a jeho učně Anakina Skywalkera. Zde se senátorka opět setkala se svým manželem v budově exekutivy. V té době informala Anakina o tom, že je těhotná. Obávala se, že kdyby to někdo zjistil, tak by jí královna nedovolila dále pobývat v Senátu a jeho by pak Rada vyhostila z řádu Jedi. Anakin ji však ujistil, že jejich dítě je zázrak a žádný problém. Krátce po tomto setkání začala Padmé plánovat narození dítěte na Naboo. Konec demokracie Ke konci války v 19 PřBY vyděsily těhotnou Padmé obrovské změny, které se udály v jejím manželovi, když propadal Temné straně Síly. Její obavy ještě více vzrostly kvůli vizi, kterou měl Anakin o její smrti během porodu, hlavně proto, že nevěděl, jak to dopadne s jejich dítětem. Když Obi-Wan Kenobi odletěl na Utapau za generálem Grievousem, tak Padmé požádala Anakina, aby poprosil kancléře Palatina o ukončení války. To znamenalo, že by se musel vdát veškerých svých pravomocí, vrátit se k diplomacii, což Anakin odmítl udělat.thumb|340px|Schůze Dvoutisícové delegace Senátorka Mon Mothma a senátor Bail Organa cítili, že potřebují do svých řad někoho silného a koho bude Senát poslouchat. Proto se Mon Mothma zeptala svého kolegy jestli by neměli oslovit právě senátorku Amidalu, aby se přidala k Dvoutisícové Delegaci. Padmé velice vřele přijala tuto nabídku a následně se účastnila veškerých schůzek této rady, do které patřili další senátoři, jako např. Fang Zar, Giddean Danu, Terr Taneel a Chi Eekway. Ačkoli byla Padmé silnou zastánkyní boje proti kancléřovi, tak se jí nepodařilo do této věci zahrnout i Jedie. Přednes návrhu kancléři vedl k vytvoření odporu - Rebel Alliance - který byl přesným opakem toho v co senátorka doufala. Reakce kancléře Palatina bylo ignorování, ale jak stoupala jeho moc v Senátu nazval toto hnutí, jako Zrádce. Padmé byla současně na zasedání Senátu, kde Palpatine všechny seznámil s Jedijskou vzpourou a zradě Jedi proti Republice. Zde se vykreslil, jako hrdina. V okamžik, kdy se kancléře Palatin jmenoval Císařem padlo veškeré snažení Delgace vniveč.thumb|left|300px| Padmé s Bailem Organou sledují, jak kancléř Palpatine rozpouští Senát a vyhlašuje Impérium Bail Organa chtěl zasáhnout, ale Padmé ho varovala, že na to teď není správný čas. Samozřejmě měla pravdu. Jenže kvůli svému manželovi se začala odvracet od svých přátel v Senátu, a tak Bail musel pokračovat ve snažení bez ní. Byla sledována nejen Anakinem, ale také dalšími Imperiálními špióny, a proto věděla, že kdyby se dozvěděli o jejich plánu okamžitě by je zabili. Právě proto poradila senátoru Organovi, aby podporoval kancléře Palatina zatímco bude pracovat na plánu proti němu. Jak zemřela demokracie Zatím co královna stále zůstávala na Naboo kvůli krizi, Padmé se rozhodla že její lid potřebuje úlevu bylo nutné odvolat kancléře Valoruma z úřadu. Tím Darth Sidious shromáždil veškerou podporu na sebe a stal se tak zastupitelem Galaktického senátu. Nehledě k Padméniným osobním citům k Anakinovi či její oddaností k Republice byla to právě ona, kdo jistým způsobem mohl za přeměnu Anakina na Sitha a tím k rozkvětu Impéria. Avšak jeho pocity k vytvoření Impéria v něm dlely už hodně dávno, od doby co s ním a jeho matkou bylo zacházeno jako s otroky. Byla to právě Padmé, která nesouhlasila s jeho politickými názory, když jí je pověděl a ona již nebyla schopná je obrátit zpátky na správnou cestu. I přes objevení jejich lásky a následném tajném manželství byla neustále na rozcestí mezi její povinností co by senátorky a rolí manželky. Nicméně pokračovala v podprování svých i Anakinových hlubokých citů. Právě z oněch důvodů se z ní stala jedna z hlavních příčin k manželově pádu. Takovou ironií je, že ačkoli byla po celý svůj život oddaná Republice dopomohla k jejímu konci a sama dávala takovouto možnost Palpatinovi. Čímž se stal Anakin oddaný jeho myšlence. Poslední dny thumb|left|320px|Obi-Wan sděluje Padmé pravdu o jejím manželovi Krátce po vyhlášení Impéria byla Padmé navštívena Obi-Wanem Kenobim. Ten jí pověděl, že na hologamu viděl Anakinův útok na chrám Jedi a jeho přeměnu na Temného lorda. Senátorka odmítla těmto slovům věřit a ve snaze ho ochránit neřekla Obi-wanovi, kde se její manžel vlastně nachází. V tomto momentu mu došlo, že dítě, které nosí je vlastně jeho učeníka a posléze odešel. Po tomto odhalení odcestovala Padmé na Mustafar, aby našla manžela a odhalila pravdu. Bohužel hluboko uvnitř musela tušit, že Obi-wan měl pravdu. Ještě před odletem se Kenobi nalodil tajně na její loď. Krátce po vyvraždění Separatistů se Padmé opět setkala s Anakinem (nyní Darth Vaderem) na Mustafaru a pověděla mu co jí Obi-wan řekl. Po tom co si uvědomila, že měl ve všem pravdu se ho rozhodla vrátit na dobrou stranu tím, aby s ní odešel a pomohl jí vychovat jejich dítě. Jenže když jí řekl o svých plánech, jak zabít Palpatina a stát se císařem a ona císařovnou si Padme musela přiznat, že se doopravdy změnil a tak ho nemohla doprovázet po této cestě. Potom začala prosit, aby s ní odešel a v záchvatu pláče mu říkala, že ho stále miluje. Pak se ale objevil Obi-Wan. Aniž by jí Darth Vader dal šanci, aby vše vysvětlila, podlehl svému hněvu a pomocí Temné strany jí začal škrtit. Myslel si totiž že přivezla jeho bývalého mistra, aby ho mohl zabít. Naštěstí se Obi-wanovi podařilo, aby jí pustil, právě když skoro zemřela. C-3PO a R2-D2 jí pak vzali na palubu její lodi, kde očekávali návrat Obi-wana. Narození a smrt thumb|left|294px|Po těžkém zranění odvezl Obi-Wan Padmé na Polis Massa, kde porodila dvojčata Po souboji zachránil Dartha Vadera Darth Sidious a senátorku vzal Obi-Wan do lékařského centra na Polis Massa, kde mistr Yoda a Bail Organa očekávali jejich přílet. Avšak ani lékařskému týmu se nepodařilo zachránit její život. Objevili, že ztratila vůli k životu. Po její smrti stálo ve správě, že zemřela na následky uškrcení, které jí způsobil Darth Vader.thumb|294px|Padmé po porodu umírá V posledních minutách svého života dala Padmé život svým dětem Luku Skywalkerovi a Leie Amidale Skywalker, kteří se později přidali k Rebelům, které založila jejich matka společně s dalšími senátory a bojovali proti Impériu. S posledním dechem sdělila Obi-Wanovi, že ještě v jejím manželovi je dobro. Potom zemřela, bylo jí 27 let. Její dceru Leiu adoptoval senátor Bail Organa a jeho manželka Breha Organa. Jejího syna Luka vzali k rodině Anakina na Tatooine. Pohřeb thumb|left|258px|Padmé Amidala byla pohřeba na Naboo. Její tělo v urně bylo slavnostně neseno ulicemi Theedu Po své smrti byla Padmé pohřbena v Theedu. Její urna byla tažena ulicemi hl. města a společně s ní šel obrovský průvod v čele s její rodinou, královnou Apailanou, Královskou radou, Boss Nassem, jejím zástupcem Jar-Jarem Binksem a jejími služebnými (minulými i přítomnými). V rukou držela přívěsek, který jí dal Anakin kdysi dávno. Tisíce lidí čekalo v ulicích města, aby mohli projevit soustrast k tak obdivuhodné ženě, která své práci obětovala celý svůj život, spojila národ a byla na straně demokracie. První rozhodnutí, které prošlo po vytvoření Impéria bylo vyhlásit tento den, jako "Truchlící den za zavražděnou Amidalu". Její stará přítelkyně senátorka Silya Shessaun se tehdy pokoušela o pátrání, kdo Padmé zabil, ale veškeré úsilí bylo zmařeno Palpatinem. Padménina smrt trápila Darth Vadera až do konce jeho života. Navzdory všem temným silám, kterým vládl se nikdy nepřestal obviňovat za její smrt. Osobnost a schopnosti Vozidla Padmé měla 4 hlavní typy vozidel, které používala. Ačkoli jich používala mnohem víc pro jiné záležitosti. První byla Naboovská královská loď, tu používala, když byla královnou Naboo. Když se stala senátorkou byla jí dána diplomatická loď typu J. Ta však byla zničena v roce 22 PřBY Zam Wesell. Proto si Padmé vypůjčila Nubianskou jachtu, aby mohla s Anakinem odcestovat na Tatooine a posléze na Geonosis. Tu pak používala až do své smrti. Dovednosti a talenty Padmé Amidala uměla číst, psát a mluvit: Galaktickým basicem, Ithorisky, Gran, Rodese, Moncalamarianštinou, Gungansky. Jako královna byla vycvičena kapitánem Panakou v sebeobraně. Za scénou Zobrazení Padmé Amidalu si v nové triologii zahrála herečka Natalie Portman. Během jejího rozhovoru " Inside the actors studio" připustila, že když jí byla role nabídnuta prvně, tak ani nevěděla, jaký je rozdíl mezi Star Wars a Star Treckem. Premiéru prvního dílu herečka zmeškala kvůli zkouškám. Ve vystřižených scénech ve druhé epizodě hrála malou Padmé neznámá herečka. V animovaném filmu a seriálu STAR WARS: CLONE WARS Padmé dabovala Catherine Taber. V počítačové hře to byla naopak Grey DeLisle. Společnost Hasbro vydala později svazek, kde Padmé zobrazují, jako královnu, senátorku i jako matku hrdinů. Spojitosti Padmé se ve Hvězdných válkách objevila v komiksu Star Wars Universe The Last Command 5, rok řed uvedením Skryté hrozby do kin. V té době se už vědělo, že Padmé bude hrát Portman, takže autoři komiksu namalovali postavu podle ní. Toto vede k diskuzi jestli Leia věděla, že je své atce tak podobná. V Návratu Jedie se Leia svěří Lukovi, že si pamatuje svou matku ze svého dětství. Popisuje ji jako krásnou, laskavou, ale smutnou. Jenže když Padmé zemřela v Pomstě Sithů a Leia se narodila, není jisté co ty vzpomínky byly vlastně zač. Ale nejvíce pravděpodobné je, že tyto informace vstřebala skrz Sílu. Další možností je, že Padmé během těhoteství byla sama citlivá na Sílu. V grafickém zpracování Pomsty Sithů je zachycena scéna (Anakin v Chrámu Jedi a Padmé ve svém apartmánu), jak manželé spolu komunikují skrz Sílu. Je také možné, že Leia matčin portrét (výše zmíněný). Další moment v grafické novele je, že právě narozená Leia vypadala, jakoby si pamatovala všechno. Ve zpracování Návratu Jedie se také uvádí, že Obi-Wan Kenobi odnesl obě dvojčata na Alderaan krátce po té, co byla narozena a Padmé zemřela. V knižní předloze Skryté hrozby máAnakin Skywalker vizi, jak Padmé vede armádu proti temnému pánovi (Vader). Taková mnší předzvěst jejich společné budoucnosti. V novější knižní podobě Návratu Jedie jsou Padméniny slově trochu víc proročtější, která mohla hrát roli v převrácení Dartha Vadera zpět na Anakina Skywalkera. Jméno Ačkoli si Padmé vzala v roce 22 BBY Anakina Skywalkera nikdy si nepřevzala jeho příjmení, aby ho tak ochránila před Radou Jedi. Kategorie:Nabooané Kategorie:Rodina Skywalkerů Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Senátoři Galaktické republiky Kategorie:Senátoři Galaktického impéria Kategorie:Aristokraté Kategorie:Planetární vůdcové Kategorie:Členové královských rodin